Texan-American War (Good or Bad Sides)
The Texan-American war was a short, but deadly war in which the 2 sides of the war took place. The war started during the independence declaring of Texas without permission from the American diplomacy. This resulted in the US declaring war to Texas, in which Texas was the defensive line while America started a assault on Texan land. The war changed the Texan outcomes, not allowed to have a legislature and the governor is under direct control of the current president of the United States, Donald Trump. This resulted in Texan citizens forming a Anti-US organization, and took to the streets to Houston to protest. Pre-war Texan Independence The governor of Texas set up a poll for independence from the United States, and will expire on April 12. 73% of Texans voted for independence from the fierce American ruling, which led to independence from America. 10 hours later, 40,000 American forces marched to the borderline towards Texas, in which a attack line was formed. America officially declared war on Texas. War Texas created a defensive line, pushing the 40,000 troops out of Texan land before the Americans progressed. Commander in chief of America, Mark A. Milley, called out 130,000 troops to outnumber the Texan forces. As forts were built across Texan land, the Americans left a gap of circle attacks, which the American forces were ambushed through the circular movement. The circled American forces surrendered to the Texan forces. The next battle, the Battle of Austin - Tulsa became the turning point of the war inhold. Texan forts were built across Austin, while Americans stayed in Tulsa, preparing for a incoming ambush against the growing Texan army. Dusk of dawn began the battle, as Texan forces caught the American soldiers offguard, in which 30 soldiers were killed in the making. Mark A. Milley called a meeting between him and his elite generals to create a plan. The plan was to build a protective zone near Tulsa, and flank the Texan forces to Austin. The plan was put into place. July became the ending point of the war, as Texans captures downtown Tulsa, while the real American forces are heading to a defenseless Austin. Under 5 days, the capital of Texas, Austin, was captured by U.S forces, which left no choice but to retreat the Texan forces to Austin to push out the U.S forces. As the Texan forces got there, a circular gap was formed in between, in which the American forces flanked the Texan forces and encircled them. Texas surrendered on July 16, in which the war ended. Treaty The Treaty of Tulsa put the following terms on the paper *Texas is annexed by the United States *All forms of a government in Texas would be disbanded *The state of Texas would be under direct rule of the American government Aftermath 600 riots were formed during the treaty's making, which caused the cities of Houston, Dallas, Austin, and Corpus Christi to completely lock down the city and after 3 months, the protesters were arrested and executed for Treason and other violation. Category:Wars Category:Good or Bad Sides (Scenario) Category:United States Category:Wars (Good or Bad Sides)